


Bittersweet

by Rubyya



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, School Work, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: A little walk down memory lane by Lark.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Reliving the past, wishing it'd last, Wishing and dreaming

There are many different types of chocolate. There's the bitter dark, the creamy milk, the light white, the sweet strawberry, the boozie liquor. My life isn’t like any of those. I’m a bittersweet gal. My life has had its ups and its downs. My family has been an awesome family and I’ve met some even more awesome people in my line of work. Most of my life has been ups. The downs really come from my job.

I’m an editor for the newspaper in my town. Rosemont really isn’t that big, only a couple hundred people here. The real trouble came in the form of a little flower sent in a box last year. After that flower, everything changed. I often wish I could just turn back time to when I was younger. Or maybe just before the flower. No time could really be worse.

I don’t remember my hometown that much. I was only there for a couple of years before I switched to a school almost an hour away. I remember my days in that school almost as if they had been yesterday. I could almost tell you the name of all my teachers for every year. Every year had a few repeat teachers who knew my style. One of those teachers was Mr. Frederick. He was my English teacher every year and the person that got me into writing and editing in the first place.

When I left for college I decided to study to become a writer. The farther in I got the more I realized as much as I like writing I liked looking over people's work more and helping them out. I started to become my friend's go to editor. There was also this dinky little newspaper the college ran that I became the editor for two years. It was a lot of fun and what led me to this job. The teacher had sent me a recommendation when I said I had to move to Maryland. I wonder what happened to them sometimes.


	2. Death can make you hard, hard, hard, Everything is temporary

When I was first looking for a house to move into I thought of moving into one of the apartment complexes near my parents. It would be an easy commute and I would be able to reach my parents at a moment's notice. While looking around different apartments I met this one gal. She was super nice and helped me navigate the unfamiliar town. The short story is we fell in love and got engaged. We were supposed to get married but I panicked on that day and ran away. I was so lucky finding this gal, she said it was ok and that we could wait. That we would get married another day. I remember sitting under a tree with these beautiful white blossoms.

They're all gone now. My parents peacefully passed away in their sleep almost a year before all this madness happened. My Fiancee was gone the night it happened, and when she returned nothing was the same. They found her body days later.

Some days I like to just run away from everything. I return back to the little park where I was supposed to get married. I sit down on the stone wall I had sat on before, under that tree with the white flowers. It's freeing in a way. No responsibility for a while, just me and nature.These days I find myself returning more and more. Despite my life slowly turning bitter I want to remember the sweet moments. After all, how many more sweet moments will you get in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot I could have done with this fic. I don't really explain much about how everything started even though there are a lot of hints dropped. This was written for school and I didn't want it to get too long. I may explain more in a different fic if I ever get the time.


End file.
